harry_potter_balcanfandomcom_sh-20200214-history
Ema Votson
Ema Šarlot Duer Votson (eng. Emma Charlote Duerre Watson) je rođena 15. aprila 1990. u Oksfordu u Engleskoj, gde ona živi i danas kada ne snima filmove ili ne obilazi svet u znak Harryja Pottera. Kada je Emma imala pet godina, njeni roditelji Jacqueline i Chris Watson, oboje advokati, razveli su se. Gluma je bila Emmin prirodni talenat koji je otkrila u ranijim godinama. U sedmoj godini Emma je osvojila prvu školsku nagradu za recitovanje: The Daisy Pratt Poetry, a glumila je i u nekoliko školskih predstava kao što su: „Alisa u zemlji čuda“ i „Arthur: mlađe godine“. Onda, kada je Emma imala samo osam godina, agenti koji su birali uloge za Harryja, Rona i Hermionu, posetili su London. Emmin nastavnik glume je na vreme preporučio Emmu agentima i ona je pokušala. Iako je dobila nekoliko poziva koje je u početku odbila, Emma je postala ozbiljnija u vezi toga i bila je dovedena u kancelariju producenta, i zajedno sa Rupertom Grintom bila obaveštena da je dobila ulogu. Kada je Emma prvo počela sa glumom u „Philosopher’s Stone“, ona je bila zabrinuta da neće uspeti da odglumi Hermionu na isti način kao što se Hermione ponaša i u knjizi, jer je Emma bila uveliko fan Harryja Pottera – „Mislim da je najbolja stvar koju sam tražila kao u knjizi kada gledam školu iz perspektive, onda kada se dolazi brodom preko jezera, ali to je samo na prvi pogled. To nam je oduzelo godine, morali smo da sakrijemo: ohh, wow, aaah, to je kao ono kad vatrometi odlutaju: ooh, eee, wahh, ahh.“ Naravno, „Pholosopher’s Stone“ ispostavio se veoma uspešan sa Danielom Radcliffeom, Rupertom Grintom i Emmom Watson koji su glumili fantastičan trio. Sve troje su se vratili da glume „Chamber of Secrets“ i magija je opet počela. Emma je bila suočena s novim izazovima koje pruža drugi film. Ona kaže da joj je bilo najbolje kada se pretvoprila u mačku pomoću Višesokovnog napitka da bi mogla da uđe u Sliterinski Dnevni Boravak. Emma, Rupert i Daniel bili su opet suočeni sa medijima: „Povratak u školu je u redu – idem u veoma veliku školu i neki ljudi mi daju gomile štapova. Govore mi da isprobam „Wingardium Leviousa“, milion puta za dan, a ja samo kažem aaaghhhhhh! Ali, osim toga, neki ljudi su zaista dobri u vezi toga. Moji najbolji prijatelji me normalno tretiraju. Oni pitaju pitanja o tome, jer su radoznali, ali to je okej. Zanimljivo je biti u dva sveta, ali ima još stvari koje volim da radim. Volim da igram hokej i razne sportove.“ Sledeći film bio je „Prisoner of Azkaban“. Ovaj film prošao je s mnogo promena od prethodnog, kao i sa promenom direktora: u prva dva filma direktor je bio Chris Columbus, ali sada ga je zamenio Alfonso Cuaron. Kada je novi direktor zamolio trio da napišu eseje o njihovim likovima, Emma je kući napisala esej o Hermione koji je bio dugačak šesnaest strana, što je zabavilo Ruperta Grinta i Daniela Radcliffea. Naravno, zajedno sa činjenicom da su Dementori suprotnost svetlosti i da se pojavljuje Harryjev kum, Prisoner of Azkaban je Emmina omiljena knjiga. Posle toga, došao je „Goblet of Fire“; najmračnija knjiga do tad jer se Voldemor vratio. Emmin lik, Hermione, počinje da otkriva više o sebi pošto je pozvana sa strane kvidičke zvezde Viktora Kruma na Božićni Bal. Emma se seća kako je izgledao Hermionin ulaz na Bal. „Nikada nisam znala da je bilo toliko stepenica za ulaz na Bal.“ Priseća se ona, uz smeh. Goblet of Fire izašao je 18. novembra 2005. i ispostavio se kao ogroman uspeh kao što su bili i prethodni filmovi. Šta je sledeće? Peta Potter knjiga, Order of the Phoenix., je u produkciji Emme Wotson i ostatka ekipe, i naravno, sa gomilom avantura, mnogo više zla, i naravno, Emma Watson opet je glumila većini omiljenu, Normalsko-rođenu devojčicu Hermione Granger. Filmografija # Napoleon and Betsy # Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows (2011) – Hermione Granger # Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part I (2010) – Hermione Granger # Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (2009) – Hermione Granger # The Tale of Despereaux (2008) – Princeza Pea # Ballet Shoes (2007) – Pauline Fossil # Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007) – Hermione Granger # Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005) – Hermione Granger # Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004) – Hermione Granger # Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002) – Hermione Granger # Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001) – Hermione Granger